Artie-Quinn Relationship
The Artie-Quinn Relationship, also commonly referred to as Quartie, is the friendship between Quinn Fabray and Artie Abrams. Though interaction was very minimal in the first 2 seasons, they have since established themselves as friends in the episode Big Brother through the common bond of both being in a wheelchair after Quinn's accident in On My Way. Season 1 Wheels Quinn and Artie are siting next to each other and Quinn says to Will that Artie "understands" if he can't go to Sectionals in the same bus. Ballad Though never having any interaction between one another, both seem pleased when Artie pulled out Quinn's name for a ballad assignment between the two. Sectionals Quinn and Artie are dance partners in You Can't Always Get What You Want . In My Life Would Suck Without You, they are dance partners too. Dream On During the performance of Dream a Little Dream, Quinn comforts a disappointed Artie to show her sympathy towards him. Theatricality Quinn's hand is on Artie's shoulders. Season 2 The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn is sitting next to Artie. A Very Glee Christmas When Artie uses the ReWalk in the Choir Room, Quinn says "A real Christmas miracle" (Artie walking). Comeback They share a little look during Baby. During I Know What Boys Like, they are sitting next to each other. Season 3 The Purple Piano Project After the disappearance of Quinn from the glee club, Artie announces to the club that "It's sad. I miss her". The First Time When Artie thanks the glee club about the West Side Story play, the camera shows Quinn looking to Artie. Mash Off In the Hit Me With Your Best Shot/One Way or Another performance, Quinn "hugs" Artie, as if she was protecting him. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During Ror's peformance of Blue Christmas, Quinn and Artie are sitting next to each other. During the peformance, they share a look. Yes/No When Artie tells the glee club how Becky understands what it is like to be trapped inside a dissability, Quinn gives him a sympathetic look. Michael Quinn and Mike grab Artie and take him to the Choir Room. (Mike rides the wheelchair and Quinn holds Artie's hands). Big Brother After Quinn returns to school, she is shown to be in a happy mood confronting Finn and Rachel whom are accompanied by Artie moments later. Quinn then decides to "race" Artie to the choir room which leads into their first duet, I'm Still Standing. During the performance, they dance to a wheelchair choreographed routine which they both appear to enjoy. At the school ramp behind the school, Quinn hesitates to go up the steep ramp but is encouraged by Artie and decides to give it a go after Artie says that he believes in her and that she can do it. He encourages her throughout her whole attempt in which she succeeds receiving a high-five from him. Artie then persuades Quinn to skip her senior ditch day with the rest of the glee members and asks her to go with him somewhere else to which she reluctantly agrees to. They attend "crip-skip" at a skate park along with other disabled skaters. Both sing another duet at the scene of this to Up Up Up and choosing their adrenaline moments going down steep ramps and attempting tricks with their wheelchairs. After Artie shows her the life that she might have to embrace, Quinn informs him the she will in fact walk again, attend Yale and dance at Nationals saying that this is temporary and she will not be one of them. Songs Duets Season Three *''I'm Still Standing'' by Elton John. (Big Brother) *''Up Up Up'' by Givers. (Big Brother) Solos (In a Group Number) Season Two *''Time Warp by ''Cast of "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year by ''Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''Deck the Rooftop'' by John Parry Ddall ''and ''Christmas Carols. (A Very Glee Christmas) Season Three *''Control by ''Janet Jackson. (Hold on to Sixteen) Back-Up Vocals (From Quinn to Artie) Season One *''Jump'' by Van Halen. (Mattress) **''Other Singers: Rachel and Finn **''Other back-ups: ''Mercedes and Tina Season Two *Forget You'' by Cee-Lo Green. (The Substitute) **''Other Singers: Holly and Mercedes **''Other back-ups: ''Santana and Brittany Season Three *Man In The Mirror by ''Michael Jackson. (Hold on to Sixteen) **''Other Singers: ''Finn, Puck, Blaine, Mike and Sam **''Other back-ups: ''Tina Gallery Normal 025~0.png Normal 029~0.png Normal 021~27.jpg ISS5.png ISS6.png ISS1.png Tumblr m2c4fvkZXx1qan1xio3 500.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio4 r1 250.png Tumblr m2bxayjFji1qan1xio1 r1 250.png QBB1.png QBB2.png QBB3.png QBB5.png QBB6.png Proud Mary.jpg Category:Friendships